C'est La Vie
by Kami-chan TaKoUjI gIrL
Summary: Faye brings home a bounty to live with she and the other on the Bebop-and the bounty is just like her!
1. Meeting Kam

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. But I DO own Kamiya Lee Laser and this coupling. It is MINE! ALL MINE!!!

Chapter 1

The blonde girl darted down the alleyway. She had to hurry. She turned around a corner and stopped. She listened. The only sounds to be heard were the soft patterings of the rain sloshing against the sidewalk. She heaved a sigh of relief, but a moment too soon. A man leapt from the top of the building. The girl gasped and jumped back. She heard the gun cock and then explode into a ring of loud firings. She ran as fast as she could, dodging the bullets like they were hailstones falling from the sky. The bullets came dangerously close to her. She leapt over a stack of crates. The man was coming after her. Suddenly, as she rounded a corner, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. 

"Get down." a female voice said. 

The blonde obeyed. She wasn't about to risk her life. If only that damn gun hadn't run out of bullets! The blonde finally looked up at her rescuer. The other girl was pretty tall with a purply-blue color hair. She was wearing a yellow pleather suit that, though the blonde's never say it made the other girl look incredibly like a slut. Not that the blonde could talk. Her outfit made her look like no more that a simple whore. The other girl cocked the small pistol that lie in her hand and waited. They soon heard the sound of running footsteps coming their way. The taller girl leaned back against the wall. As the men neared, she jerked forward and, jumping out from behind the wall, began firing at the men. After enough of them had been forced back, the purple haired girl motioned for the blonde to stand. 

"Come on." the purple haired girl said. 

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked. 

"That is in no way of your concern." 

"Yes it is! I'm going too!"

"Do you know why those guys were after you?"

"Why are you asking me? If I knew, I would've had a better idea of how long they would be chasing me!"

"Do you not realize that you have the largest bounty in history placed on your head?"

"WHAT?!" 

"Do you know who placed it on you?"

"That idiot! I must have grabbed the wrong disk!"

"Apparently so." 

"Look at this! Another fine mess I've managed to get myself in. I trust one person and then get myself bountied."

"Is bountied even a word?"

"I can't believe this! Why would Vicious place a bounty on my head?"

"Wait! Hold up! Did you say Vicious?"

"Yes, Vicious! I trusted that freak! When he released me from his syndicate, he told me to get the disk on the table by the door and watch it. There were two tables by two different doors! I must've grabbed the wrong disk!"

"You need to learn one thing."

"What's that?"

"TAKE A BREATH!"

By this time, they had arrived at a large spaceship. The purple haired girl grabbed a device out of her pocket and pressed a button on it. The door opened.

"Get in." 

"You're not going to turn me in are you?"

"Why wouldn't…"

The purple haired girl turned to face the blonde. The blonde was giving the purple haired a horribly pitiful puppy dog look.

"Oh my God. I only know one other person that was able to sway me with that. No. I guess I won't turn you in. C'mon. You can come home with me. By the way, what's your name?"

"Kamiya Lee Laser. Kam or Kami for short. And what's your name?"

"Faye Valentine. Faye for short."

"How old are you?" Kam asked as they were boarding the ship.

Faye jerked her head around and glared at Kam.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to ask a woman her age??"

"Sorry. It's just…I don't know how old I am. You see, I have to fall in love with someone or I have no reason to do my job. I keep this time and dimension protected with my gifts. And if I'm not in love with someone, then I have no reason to protect wherever it is I am. But, if the person I fall in love with falls in love with me too, then I get transported somewhere else, because if they love me in return, I get too wrapped up in my feelings. Whenever I'm transported somewhere else, I turn seventeen again. So, after all this time, I've kinda lost track of my age."

"I didn't ask to hear your sob story." Faye said.

"Oh," Kam said. "Sorry." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they glided through the sky. Finally Faye sighed. She still gripped the steering wheel, but she looked at Kam in the mirror.

"77." she said.

Kam looked up at Faye.

"What?"

"I said, 77." Faye said.

"What do you mean by 77?" Kam asked.

"You wanted to know my age, well there it is." Faye said.

"Wow! Has anyone ever told you that you look like you're 23?" Kam asked.

"Only everyone who's ever met me." Faye said. "And don't you dare ask who my plastic surgeon is. I look this way because I was trapped in suspended animation for 54 years. It's not my choice that I look this young."

"You mean that you wanna look your age when your beautiful like you are?" Kam asked.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, and are you flirting with me?" Faye asked, turning around to face Kam.

"Now wouldn't you like to know." Kam said with a smirk.

Faye just smiled and shook her head. She looked out the front window of the ship. Another larger ship loomed in front of them. 

"Well, here we are." Faye said. "Welcome to the Bebop."


	2. Can we keep her?

Disclaimer: Read it in the first chapter!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

"No!!" Jet said.

"Oh, Why can't I stay?!" Kam asked.

"Well, for one thing, you kinda look like a whore." Spike said.

Kam growled and whacked Spike over the head with a paper fan. (A.N.: Don't ask me where she got the fan. Even I don't know…And I'm Kam!!)

"Well, besides the fact that she's a bounty head…Look Faye, you've already dragged one person on here! You don't need to drag on another one!!" Jet said.

"And just who did I drag…" Faye began, then noticed Jet pointing at Ed. "Oh. Well, what about Spike?"

"Ein is his." Jet said simply.

Everyone's attention turned to the small Corgi who was now running around with Ed. 

"Well, Spike brought him in." Jet said, slightly disappointed. 

"Well, what about you? Who've you brought in??" Faye asked, her attention now turned completely to Jet.

"If you remember, it was my idea to keep you." Jet said, raising on eyebrow.

"And what a mistake that was." Spike began. "You ungrateful little bi-"

"Dammit, Spike!" Faye yelled. "You keep your nose out of it!"

"Out of what? There's nothing to put my nose in! Except that chest…"

"Why you little…"

"Little nothing, you old hag!"

"Oh, so now we're bring age into it? Well then, look here you…"

"Cool it!" Jet yelled. "You're acting like children!"

Everyone went silent.

"Look, Ed hasn't brought anyone in here yet, and Kam seems nice enough…" Jet said.

Kam flashed Jet a peace sign.

"Nice?! She's just like Faye!" Spike screamed.

"Spike! Listen to Faye for once and keep your nose out of it!" Jet yelled.

"And why should I?!?!" 

"Because I said so!"

"Oh, so now you're the father type all of a sudden?"

"Who said I was the father type?"

Kam coughed to try and get the boys' attention, but to no avail. She coughed a little louder, but still to no avail. Finally she raised her hand and slapped both of them. The two snapped to attention.

"Hey!" Jet yelled.

"What the hell was that for?" Spike yelled.

Kam, Faye and Ed laughed.

"That's just like girls!" Spike said. 

"You were saying, Jet, that Ed hadn't chosen someone to drag in yet." Faye said, looking at Jet. "Well, Ed, what do you say?" 

Everyone turned to face Ed. The redhead laughed. She ran up behind Kam and jumped on her back.

"I like her!" Ed said.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice. She sta-" Jet began.

"No! She can't stay!" Spike yelled. "Don't you see what they're doin', Jet? They're tryin to outnumber us! Once they get twice as many girls as guys in here, they'll rule the Bebop! _Our_ Bebop!"

"Now, Spike, chill out! You don't know what they're gonna-" Jet said.

"Then they'll take whatever money _we _make on bounties and spend it on…on…_Girlie _things!" Spike yelled.

"Well, then, if this is all they're going to be doing for a while, then I guess I'm off to take a shower." Kam said, walking off up the stairs.

Faye grabbed the blonde girl's arm.

"Wait! Before you do anything, let me show you around. You'll need to know which room is yours and all." Faye said.

"Yeah. I guess that would come in handy, wouldn't it?" Kam joked.

The two girls walked down the hall laughing. 

__

Y'know, Kam thought. _I think I'm gonna like it here. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the ship, Vicious smiled.

"Somehow, I knew that tracking device would come in handy. Stupid girl. Why did she think that there wouldn't be a tracking device of some kind in both disks. She would've been wise not to take either disk. I knew from the start she didn't belong in the syndicate. But, as it turns out, she helped me in more ways than she could ever imagine. Now I can kill two birds with one stone. Kamiya, you might want to watch your back-and Spike's." Vicious said. 

Then, he broke out into a fit of cackling, and with that, flew away.


End file.
